Seven Minutes In Heaven
by abbyexists
Summary: <html><head></head>The classic party game, 7-Minutes In Heaven, WWE / partially TNA style! Pairings include Gail Kim/Daniel Bryan, Alberto Del Rio/Layla, Randy Orton/Eve Torres, Matt Hardy/Amy Dumas  Lita , Dolph Ziggler/Kaitlyn, and Alex Shelley/Angelina Love.</html>
1. Intro :: LayRio

"Who's first?"  
>"Draw!"<br>"Pick the names!"

There had already been some drinking going on, but the mood was light and there was a mixture of excitement and anxiety amongst the partygoers as the brightly smiling Mickie James rummaged her hand around in one of the plastic bowls full of small paper strips.  
>It was her birthday, and the Knockout had invited a whole mass of her coworkers (previous ones as well), to her flat for food and drink and a just-for-fun game of 7 Minutes in Heaven.<br>The 20 or so guests were scattered about the livingroom, sitting, leaning, chatting, waiting to hear which lucky pair would be randomly selected to enter the closet that Mickie had remembered to pretty much clear out completely. It had been an open invitation for anyone on any roster, she wasn't even sure she could count everyone in the place.

"Okay!" She started with excitement, infecting many others with her smile and causing the room to quiet down somewhat as she pulled out the first name from the pink bowl.

"...Layla, you're first, girl! You'll be enterin' paradise with..."

The aforementioned Diva had grinned and clasped her hands together, scooching up slightly on the couch in anticipation, and exchanged an excited look with Michelle McCool.  
>As Mickie unfolded one of the papers from the blue, mens' bowl, her eyebrows shot up and the mouthed a 'wow', triggering a "Well who is it, Mickie!" from Layla with her accented tone.<p>

"...Um, Alberto Del Rio?"

Half of the guests expected to hear some obnoxious honking followed by that Mexican blaring music as Mickie spoke, but Alberto only sauntered forward from the crowd and dazzled a smile at Layla, extending his hand.

"Al paraíso, mi amor," He drawled in Spanish, as a stunned Layla rose and thoughtlessly placed her hand in his.

Layla was reluctant as he led her to the door, a little disgusted by the time he opened it, and slightly fearful as he swept his hand to invite her in, that grin of his not fading. She hadn't forgotten, though, that as rude as he was to a bunch of her friends, and as antagonizing and even as frightening as he could be, he showed her a different side. He complimented her, and made her feel special and even courted, sometimes, which was definitely way different than anyone else had ever seen him.

She jumped slightly and raised her eyes, snapping out of her thoughts thanks to the click of the door closing.

"Alone at last, mi tesoro," Alberto drawled smoothly, and Layla could just barely see him directly in front of her, standing toe-to-toe.

"Look, Alberto-" She started sternly, holding out her hands in front of her as if to keep him at bay, but he cut her off.

"You don't need to fight it, none of your little friends can see us."

"But I don't want to kiss you!" Layla blurted quickly, feeling slightly flustered by now and not liking it.

"Don't be shy, bonita, I will take the lead."

Right then, Layla made a small noise as Alberto's hands held her hips, and pulled her against him. His wide smirk could be made out by now as the pairs' eyes grew more accustomed to the thick darkness.

"You don't need to fight it," He repeated, lowly now, in a way that made her heart-rate quicken as much as she'd deny it.  
>Layla's search for words proven futile in the next moment, as the taller man bowed his head and kissed her roughly. Her eyes shot wider for a second but he didn't stop as she'd thought he would...so she didn't protest, raising onto her tiptoes and leaning against him to lessen the height difference.<p>

Their connection had remained fast at his command, and by the time the door flung open after seven minutes and the pair stumbled out, both of them had some serious hair-fixing to do.  
>The pair were panting noticeably, and Layla's face was bright with visible heat.<br>She cleared her throat and adjusted her hair as she skittered from Alberto's side back into the living room, where Michelle met her with lots of questions and chatter.

Most of the room was seemingly startled that they'd lasted the entire time- none of them were too fond of Del Rio, and assumed any woman would just slap him and move on.  
>As he walked back into the room, though, swagger in his step, he just looked around at those who were staring and with victorious grin plastered on his face simply gave them a dramatized, infamous wink. <p>


	2. Dolphyn

"O-kay, next two names," Mickie said after a moment, digging each hand into either bowl, keeping things rolling after the slight stall when Alberto and Layla emerged.

"Dolph! Gonna be you and..."

Dolph Ziggler rose and pursed his lips in a smile, smoothing his hair back with one hand.  
>"So who's the lucky lady?" His pompousness caused eye-rolling but reluctant smiles- most of the lockerroom members liked the guy, despite his consistent narcissism.<p>

"...Kaitlyn," Mickie raised her eyes from the paper and found the blonde Diva's, who blinked, currently sitting comfortably on her boyfriend Heath's knee. The redhead furrowed his brow almost instantly, and shot a warning look at Dolph. He knew the two had...history, and looked up at her and shook his head, as if expressing that it'd be okay for her to decline. But she forced a smile and stood.

"It's okay, Heath! It's just a game, don't worry." The man could be insanely protective at times, but she couldn't help feeling relief that at least she was going in with someone she was...acquainted with.  
>That was the fact that made Heath most uneasy, ironically.<p>

Dolph turned and moved towards the closet, disallowing the others to see his slightly pained and maybe weary expression, which was gone by the time he turned and opened the door for Kaitlyn, closing it behind him as they stepped inside.

"Um, Dolph," Kaitlyn started right away, unfazed at first by the darkness and their closeness. "...I don't want to uh, be disloyal to Heath...obviously, so...It'd be good if you just kissed my cheek and then we can stand here and...catch up!" She finished cheerfully, trying to lighten the situation a little, which she realized could get pretty heavy pretty fast.

"...But that's not how it works, Kait..." Dolph protested, conversationally, blinking in the dark and beginning to make out where her face was.

She blinked, expecting him to just...go along with it, because he knew they were dating...but, no. ...No?"Dolph-" She started again, but he interrupted.

"No, Kait- come on, it's not a big deal, it's not like you're cheating on him, it's just a game," He reassured her, his mind racing already. Bittersweet...definitely more sweet than bitter, to him. This was a chance he'd wanted since...forever, and once Kaitlyn and Heath Slater became a couple, he gave up. But the NXT winner had been on his mind constantly, and this was the moment to be close with her- no strings attached, all fun and no consequences.  
>Kaitlyn bit her lower lip in the dark, eyes raised to where she could faintly see his. There was a tightness in her chest, and she was doing her best to force it away...force down the feeling of anticipation and maybe even gratefulness that they would have this chance.<br>He was right...it's just a game. So, why did it matter if she...liked it, a little? Nothing would change between them, or between her and her boyfriend. It's just a game.

"Fine, alright, I'll go along with it.." She trailed off, seeing him smile almost immediately.

"Oldest player moves first." Dolph said with a playful tone, keeping the 'game' a variable and simultaneously wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

He didn't even have to wait, Kaitlyn disregarded his rules and reached her hands up to cup either side of his face, craning her neck and pressing her lips against his. Dolph smirked into it a bit at first, but the smugness faded to simple enjoyment as he deepened the kiss, bringing her body against his a bit more, synchronizing their breathing.

To him, they fit like lock and key, and as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck, he idly trailed a hand up up her back and to her head, intertwining his fingers with her hair.

The pair had a natural rhythm, and Kaitlyn was lost in it, subconsciously comfortable and connected. A single, certain thought threaded through her mind and seemed unimportant at first, faint, as if she didn't[a] recognize it as anything out of the ordinary...and maybe it wasn't. It was the thought that she'd missed this, and had been longing for it maybe since before she and Heath became a couple.  
>It was the combination of her recognizing this thought, and the feeling of his tongue running across her lower lip that triggered her eyes to flash open. Kaitlyn pulled her head away and moved her arms from around him, pushing against his chest so his arms loosened, but still hung around her waist. "Stop," She breathed, a pained tone to her voice, and she didn't look at him.<p>

"What," Dolph furrowed his brow, more than confused, very definitely put-out at the ceasing of their closeness and the kiss. "What's the matter?"

"I can't."

"What are y-"

"It's not your fault okay? Um. It's me.."

"Kaitlyn, I don't-"

He wasn't cut-off by her voice again, but instead by her twisting the doorknob and letting the closet flood with light as she stepped out, not saying anything else to him as she hurried back into the room full of people. They all seemed to look up, and a few glanced at the clock, all knowing that time wasn't even close to being up. Heath rose from where he was sitting, concern immediately taking over his expression as he read Kaitlyn's.  
>"What happened, Kait? Did he do something? I'll kill 'im-" Heath started towards Dolph, grinding his teeth, but Kaitlyn pressed her hands against his chest and forced him back, smiling weakly.<p>

"No, I just...started sneezing," She giggled, causing the redhead to quirk a brow at her. "The closet...kinda dusty, I couldn't stay in."

Heath smiled slowly, taking her word and moving his arm around her shoulder.  
>"Shame," He lied openly, glad to have her back with him and away from Ziggler.<p>

Dolph had gone silently back to where he was before, his friend Cody giving him a look saying something like 'what the hell was that?' but he only shook his head. The blond man could feel some of the others looking his way, though only those close by...the rest of the room had returned to their basic chatter. Dolph raised his head and shrugged, putting on a smile, a mask.

"Who's next, then?" 


	3. MattAmy

"Matt Hardy and..." A two second pause as Mickie unfolded the paper. "Amy!"

"Hell yeah!" Matt grinned and looked around as if he'd just won some huge victory.

Amy sighed with a slouch and brought a hand to her face.

The two had history, that was true...but recently, Matt had been harassing her and bothering her about their relationship, convinced that she still loved or wanted him. He barely left her alone. As Amy rose reluctantly to drag herself to that closet, Matt stopped and swept his arm forward.

"After you, baby,"

She just gave him a dark look and continued walking. He thought nothing of it.

The rest of the crowd was watching them uneasily, and Hardy could pinpoint three pairs of dangerous eyes that hadn't left him since their names were called. John Cena, Edge, and Randy Orton were staring him down so hard that it was piercing, and he had to clear his throat and turn on his heel quickly to get out of the heat. Still, he felt them drilling holes in back, right up until he closed the door of the closet.

Amy was standing against the back wall, her arms folded across her chest, determined that zero kissing was going to go down.  
>Matt had the opposite intention, of course.<p>

"...Amy, you ready for Seven Minutes In Heaven?" He drawled sexily, moving closer to her.

She scoffed, disgusted, and resisted the urge to gag. He reached out to hold her waist, and in a flash, Amy shifted to the side, and then launched her shin upward, right between Matt's legs.

There was a gasping yelp of pain from the man, and he'd retracted his arm, keeling over.

A satisfied smirk curled Amy's lips, as she watched him sink down, the retribution feeling more than fantastic.

"That'd be Seven Minutes In Hell...bitch." 


	4. Angelex

"Next is...Angelina,"  
>The TNA star smiled expectantly at the sound of her name, but her face quickly fell into one that read something like 'you've got to be kidding me', once her partner was announced.<br>Alex Shelley stood from where he was, and noticed her disgusted expression, returning it with a sarcastic look of his own to accompany his words.  
>"I'm not thrilled about it either, sweetheart," He assured her dryly. Rosa Mendes, Alex's very recent ex watched ruefully from her spot on the couch across the way, and shared a look with him before the chosen pair walked out- though, not until after an eyeroll from Angelina.<br>As they shut the door, Chris Sabin cupped his hands around his mouth and called "Hey, get some-!"  
>Rosa elbowed him hard in the side, and CM Punk, Angelina's on-and-off boyfriend smacked him upside the head, simultaneously.<p>Everything was drowned out in the quiet closeness of the closet.<p>

"You're not touching me." Angelina had her arms folded, standing across from him in the dark. It was Alex's turn to roll his eyes, even if she couldn't see it.

"You act like I'm a leper or something."

"Might as well be," She snapped, unsure of how much she actually meant it- though none of that showing in her voice.

"Oh, so I'm that repulsive?"

"Yes," She lied flatly, but the retaliation was too easy.

"Right, and you're such an angel."

"It's in my name, isn't it?"

"So is 'love', but I'm getting more 'snobbish princess' vibes than anything."

Angelina felt her mouth fall open and she scoffed, beginning to retort.  
>Literally out of nowhere, Alex stepped forward and cut her off, gripping her arms below the shoulder and connecting his lips with hers.<br>The blonde's eyes remained open for just a moment before she succumbed, returning the kiss and bringing her arms around his neck. It didn't take long before she felt her back against the closet wall, and at that moment his lips left hers, trailing her jawline and then stopping at her ear.  
>Angelina let air out and moved her fingers through his hair as she felt his teeth close around the lobe and then tug gently.<br>Both of their heart-rates had quickened significantly by now as he moved down again, his lips against her collarbone. The knockout's hands were at his waist, and she threaded a finger though a beltloop on either side, pulling him against her to a degree.

Alex made his way back up her neck, letting his tongue slide along her skin for the last second before he was at her jaw again. She sighed at the feeling before bringing her hand up to hold the side of his head, and turning him to force the pairs' lips together again. Their tongues slid together almost right away and Alex pulled her from the wall somewhat while she leaned against him. He slid his hands into her back pockets without any protest from her, and they both realized by now that they didn't care anything at all about anything at all. People's reactions, their own feelings, better judgement, none of those mattered. These seven minutes were theirs, no strings attached.

Alex felt his own back brush the wall now, which was also the door- and the blonde took that moment to trace her tongue across his lower lip and then bite down on it just enough; it caused a low groan to escape him.  
>Moving his hands up to hold her hips strongly, he pulled her against him more closely and she gasped a bit between their kisses.<br>Her nails dug into his chest and he continued to press their bodies together, each feeling more electrified than they had in a long time.

Just as Alex slid his hands up under her shirt-now having a firm hold on her bare waist and causing a welcomed chill to crawl up her spine-there was a series of loud knocks at the door, budging it somewhat behind Alex.  
>They both started, but didn't have much time to react before it swung open, sending the pair crashing forward- they'd both been counting on the support. Angelina made a small yelp and Alex grunted once they hit the ground, his back first, and her on top of him.<br>There was a loud reaction from the rest of the party when they spilled out, including some wild "GOT SOME! GOT SOME!" chants. Angelina immediately rolled off of him and stood, brushing herself off, adjusting her shirt and tossing her hair over one shoulder. She cleared her throat and barely looked at him as she stepped over his body, acting like she'd just done him some sort of favor, though she was noticeably flustered.  
>Alex stared at her in disbelief at her still trying to play it off, positive she wasn't fooling anyone, and then pushed his own self up off the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, rejoining the room and taking his spot between Chris on the couch, and Randy Orton who was leaning on the arm.<p>

Mickie attempted to stop giggling at the memory of them falling out together,(most of the room still found it humorous), but cleared her throat and carried on with the game after simultaneous deadpanned looks from both Angelina and Alex.

"...Oh-kay...let's continue, then!" 


End file.
